Red Norvell's Hammer
Because of this and in need of a Thor, Odin and the Dwarves of Nidavellir forged from the metal Uru along with several potent spells from Odin created a copy of Mjolnir in the form of a War-Hammer. During the events of the Lost Gods, the hammer was mysteriously broken from a simultaneous connecting attack against leader of the Men In Black who wear enchanted old school Iron Man style armor. Though not seen it can be assumed that like Thor did Red had fixed it in a similar fashion, for it was seen fully repaired once again when Red return. The hammer and its owner has not been seen since the end of the event of the Lost Gods. Which not only saw Red use his War-Hammer to restore the Asgardians and bring himself back to live, but the Dark Gods laying waste to all of Asgard. Leaving nothing but rubble and debris in their wake. Properties The War-Hammer itself is already extremely durable and nigh invulnerable like the Earth metal adamantium or the Olympian metal adamantine, and combined with the various enchantments placed upon it by Odin, is for all intents and purposes, indestructible. Being a copy of Mjolnir it also grants its user, Red, countless mystical attributes and powers. But though Red has only shown a few of the hammers potential, it can be assumed that when the hammer was made , that it has all the same abilities as Mjolnir has at that time and before. The War-Hammer can be used both offensively and defensively. Red often uses the hammer as a physical weapon, with almost nothing being capable of withstanding a hammer blow or throw. A few examples of the countless abilities Red has shown with the War-Hammer are: *'Bound Enchantment:' There is no proof, but it is believed that, unlike the original Mjolnir and the other copies made, no one can lift the War-Hammer but Roger Norvell. *'Power of Recall:' With a mere thought Red can summon the War-Hammer to his hand with irresistible force. He can throw it and summon it back instantly, he can summon it from Asgard to Earth or vice-versa. If Red’s will is strong enough, the hammer can pass through nearly any barrier to reach him should he so choose; the War-Hammer will even carve its way through the very center of entire planets to get back to him. *'Weather Manipulation:' Wielding the War-Hammer grants Red the ability to control the base elements of a storm, i.e. rain, wind, thunder, lightning and more (although Red can control them by himself, it seems that the War-Hammer boosts his ability of controlling the base elements of a storm). Though he has not yet created giant raging electrical storms complete with thunder, lightning, hurricane-force winds, tornadoes, blizzards, tidal waves, exploding volcanoes, earthquakes and torrential rains across entire planets or individually it can be assumed that he can. Another aspect of this power allows him to stop any of these weather conditions instantly as well. Whether or not he can go beyond like the original Mjolnir has yet to be revealed. *'Flight:' With his hammer Red is capable of hurling it with great force and, by holding onto the leather thong, is capable of flying at tremendous speeds. While in flight can also perform complicated maneuvers in the air, and change course in mid-flight at the speed of thought. *'Energy Projection:' With the War-Hammer, Red can project powerful mystical blasts of energy. He can even channel energies for stronger energy attacks. *'Energy Absorption and Redirection:' Red is able to use the War-Hammer to absorb any energy blasts directed towards him as means of attack. Once the energy is absorbed, Red can redirect it back amplified many times over towards the source and/or use it as a weapon of his own. Red used the hammer to absorb Seth entire energy blast, and in doing so stopped him from destroying Yggdrasill. *'Teleportation': By grasping the hammer by it's leather thong and rapidly swirling it, Red can channel energies for the purpose of Wormholes through means of a vortex and in this vortex time has no meaning, which means he and others can pass through it to their destinations instantaneously. He can open gateways which allow him to travel across locations no matter how great the distance within moments or even across entire dimensions, as he does when he travels from Earth to Asgard or Dimension of Death to Earth and vice-versa. *'Matter Manipulation:' By spinning Mjölnir in a precise manner at cyclotronic speeds, Red can manipulate matter from a molecular level to a vast scale, which allows him to create other configurations and even allows him to transmute the elements themselves. This ability was evident when he transmuted the Lost Gods from their human forms back to Asgardians alone with their memories or when he restored his hammer, like Thor did. *'Resurrection:' While channeling his power through the War-Hammer, Red was able to resurrect himself from the dead. *'Holy Object:' Having been modeled after Mjölnir a former religious relic, the War-Hammer can be lethal to vampires as well. *'Transformation:' Though Red has shown to so far only change his clothes and the length of the hammers handle, it can be assumed that he could use his hammer to take on his once human form. *'Immunity to Other Forces:' Like Mjolnir, even without activating the powers of the War-Hammer, Red's hammer, enchanted by Odin, is impervious to nearly all forms of change, as claimed by Thor of Mjolnir it can be also assumed that the War-Hammer no power in the universe but the All-Father's could affect the War-Hammer. *'Energy Sensing:' The hammer can detect most types of energy. It reacts particularly strongly to evil psychic energy. *'Allspeak:' Thanks to the Allspeak, the wielder of the War-Hammer can communicate with and be understood by all races. | Notes = | Trivia = * Though Red's hammer hasn't been given an official name, Odin called it War-Hammer he may have meant it in a descriptive manner, Red has continued to call it that as throughout the years. ** To a lesser degree Red has also referred to it as my Enchanted Mallet or Magic Hammer but this could either be descriptive of what it is or that he doesn't see it as anything more than a tool so does not care. Related Articles Thunderstrike (Eric Masterson) Kevin Masterson (MC2) the Thunderstrike of MC2 Thor Thena (MC2) Mjolnir Stormbreaker Bloodaxe (Enchanted Axe) | Links = * http://www.immortalthor.net/bio-rednorvell.html * Marvel Directory * Thor Vol. 1, #478 }} Category:Uru Category:Magical Hammers